Paws of Glory: The Pack Prophecy - Muka's Rise
by Splashii
Summary: When small she-wolf Kleine is banished from the pack, she sets out on an everlasting journey to find the great Muka and resolve the Prophecy of the Packs. Series one, book one of the POG trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**Paws of Glory**

 **The Pack Prophecy**

 _Muka's Rise_

 ** _Key_**

 **The Polobara – An artic landscape, surrounded by bleak grasslands.**

 **The Mine – a strange gorge, home to thousands of crystals. Hind-walkers usually come down to take the valuables from the stones.**

 **The Wood – a dense forest. Has unfortunately been devastated by the Hind-walkers.**

 **The Mark – the Hind-walker camp, located beyond the Wood.**

 **Ponte – Home to the Guardian Bear, Virtus. A small gorge in the mountains, far behind the Mark, next to the Moss.**

 **The Moss – a mossy, hilly lands. Home to the Mossy Heights Pack.**

 **Mossy Heights Pack – Located in a small dip in the Moss. Holes have been dug out through stone and hilltops to create dens. Hind-walkers once used the area as a gathering-post, but they have now moved to denser areas. Most wolves in the pack are dark, muddy colours.**

 **The Fierce Tops Pack – located in the mountains, far behind any other pack known. On very rare occasions, they come to raid the Mossy Heights Pack. They are extremely powerful.**

 **The Tribe of Howling Waters – a strange pack, located near the Moss. No-wolf knows much of this group, but Hind-walkers had apparently located a wolf from the tribe and are researching the entire group. Seem to be plotting against something, or rather someone.**

 **The Embers – a scorched and dry land, home to the powerful and corrupt bear-god Pravus. Located far away from any other contact, apart from other mammals, lizards, and such that fall as prey to Pravus and his Clan.**

 **Other small packs also reside in various other areas.**

The blustery wind was hammering onto the dense hilltops, swishing grass and knocking trees. The wolves were tucked in their dens, huddling close to each other, savouring any ounce of warmth they could possibly obtain.

Water began to trickle down through the entry, easily sliding down the steep burrow that was the main den, and gathered at the wolves' paws; instantly, they jumped upwards and began to reach the ledges on the side of the den.

A small and skinny grey wolf was stuck at the bottom; she let out an aggravated growl, as she couldn't even reach the next ledge. She shook her broad shoulders slowly, wiggled her hindquarters, and pounced; she missed.

With an 'oof', she landed on the gathered water, which was rapidly beginning to be absorbed by the dirty grounds. The moon was shining brightly, a sparkle of wonder and magnificence, and the rainstorm had stopped, leaving herbs drenched and the pack healer howling.

The whole pack had begun to immerse from the intense atmosphere of the den, and joined in the fun; a whole pack howling!

The small she-wolf blinked up at the stars. Her pelt swished lightly, the wind beginning to pick up, slowly, airily, and then she lifted her muzzle to face the separating clouds.

 _Are you there?_ The grey wolf murmured, her face tipping with a slight ounce of worry; were the Ancestors watching, right now? _They aren't real._ She lowered her head to the ground, her mind riddled with thoughts and anxieties. She let her eyes droop, and she slouched against the mud.

She instantly looked up when she felt a paw jab her steep sides; a burly figure was standing above her, eyes narrowed, ears flat against her skull. He gave her a short glare, before the smaller, skinnier female tucked her tail and backed away from the figure- the Beta himself, what an honour! However, the happy thoughts were short-lasted as she realised that his approach was a challenge.

The beta, named Cor, lifted his muzzle and raised his brown tail in pride, as if he had just gained more authority- he had, over her. "Kleine, you must howl. Obey my orders or pay the price!" He growled.

Kleine nodded and quickly scampered away, towards the pack of wolves. She look up towards the moon, and let out a mighty howl, though her noises were drowned by the intense atmosphere of the night-time gather.

Salsus, the alpha male, was bunched up on high-hill, the formal pack gathering place. His jaws were curled, his fangs elongated, his narrowed eyes squinting at something over the Pack Entrance.

Kleine spotted Cor pad over to his alpha, his head held high, tail raised, as if taking advantage of his alpha's temporary craze. The twisted male growled towards Salsus, a challenging glint in his copper eyes- Kleine winced, her mind twirling at the thought of a fight. And, of course, the slight chance of being alpha female! She never had a chance with Salsus, for, this old hag had long lost his old mate, and hadn't had pups in seasons; Kleine began to wonder why Cor hadn't chased Salsus away a long time ago.

Then, Cor made the final move; he dived towards the alert male and slowly drove him away from the pack, and the wolves beside them moved away instinctively. The females let out excited yelps; maybe one of them would become alpha female! Kleine instantly trotted towards the lingering female, Suavis, who was watching intently, ears forward, her stance challenging Cor to pick her as alpha female.

She let out a low, challenging growl; this stupid female shall not take away her rightful position! With swift bites, she tackled Suavis and pinned her to the grass below, her face up against the female's muzzle. She remembered that Suavis used to be her friend- well, the title of alpha could drive any female towards tussles like this.

Suavis stared up at her. "Why?" She whimpered, her ears laid back against her broad, sandy head. Kleine blinked; this female was just a pup, and probably wasn't even mature enough for the title. Still, with the way she held herself, she scarcely feared that her chances would be taken away by this certain wolf.

Primal instinct took over- by dawn, Suavis shall be put down to omega, like she deserves, and Kleine will become the alpha female… well, if things went right.

Kleine snapped her jaws around the females muzzle, and then growled, "The alpha position is mine, you stupid rat! Back down now and I won't kill you!" Her ears were flat against her skull, and other wolves began to gather. "I give in!" With a cold stare, Suavis screeched out her final answer. The wind seemed louder now, and there was no sign of Salsus, only Cor and the multitudes of females he had by his side.

Kleine let go of Suavis and quickly padded forward to join the group. She glared defiantly back at Suavis as the female struggled to her paws, and forced her away with barks and glares. Suavis eventually left, out of the camp and into the forest, though Kleine smartly knew that Suavis would never survive on her own, and she'd come scampering back.

The sun had emerged from the horizon, and Kleine grinned wolfishly up at its sparkling heat. Her stance was dominant, and she was standing apart from the females. Cor looked down at her with a cold, hard, look, and then set his gaze upon the beautiful Pulcher, and landed next to her and Kleine.

"I shall mate with you, and you shall bare my pups for one season alone, however after that Pulcher is my forever partner. If she is to die, then you shall be the next alpha female." Cor declared, and the other females growled in both she-wolves directions, and then retreated back safely before they could be mauled by any of the three.

Kleine blinked- she didn't expect for it to go down like this! However, she nodded and padded away with Cor, her tail wagging softly, licking his face everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

It was broad sunlight, and small Kleine was bathing in the heat, outside on a rock, her belly almost already looking swollen. There was a new-found shred in her ear from Pulcher in a fight over dominance; Cor had stopped the tussle before it could lead to anything, however Kleine liked to believe she had won. Pulcher had been smartly avoiding any contact towards her fellow she-wolf, and Suavis had safely returned, being shrunk down to omega. However, she usually picked fights with other wolves, in attempts to gain back dominance and eventually be mentally and dominantly asserted to subordinate.

A strong but unkind female named Fortis had been officially named the beta of Mossy Heights Pack, and had been treated as so. She was already onto sucking up to Cor, and had made changes within the pack, coordinating with dominance systems.

The birds were twittering, and Kleine couldn't remember the last time she had gone hunting. In fact, it seemed as though she hadn't ever gone out on a hunting party with her strong and brave pack since she was a yearling, which was quite a long while ago.

She thought about how her pack treated her; Pulcher, in the crazed and dominance-seeking state she was, was out to kill. Cor treated her like a pack member, except with more authority. Suavis, of course, hated her for messing up her almost-certain chance of becoming alpha female. Fortis acted as a motherly figure towards Kleine, nether less she didn't take any fondness to her and was only acting as such because of her own motherly instincts.

Kleine yawned, the sunlight hitting her grey pelt like a wave of warm water in the cool summer breeze. The weather was perfectly balanced, treating to her anxieties like a queen.

She felt herself droop away into darkness, until a sudden scent had alerted her.

With narrowed eyes, she lifted herself onto her haunches as Sanator, the pack healer, approached her, his broad shoulders swaying, chest puffed, tail lifted.

The male was obviously proud about _something_ , perhaps his discovery of a new herb? A new cure? Maybe he had fixed his mother, Caerulea, from the terrible sickness she had endured; whatever it was, why would Sanator choose to consult her?

"Hello. To whom do I pay this visit?" Kleine lifted her grey muzzle and blinked at the approaching healer- he wasn't always named Sanator, though it was pack tradition for the next healer to be called this. They go through a naming ceremony, located in the Wood.

Sanator wagged his tail. "Greetings, young alpha female of Mossy Heights!" despite his respectful words, his tone was mocking and tease glimmered in his mischievous amber orbs. Kleine narrowed her eyes suspiciously up at him, standing up, and stepped forward boldly. "Tell me your cause, now, or I shall have the Pack Warriors attend to you… immediantly."

Sanator raised his brows and laughed loudly, then proceeding to herd her away from the pack. His eyes were still teasing her every move. "But _alpha_ , you simply can't do that," he purred, his ears flicking backwards onto his skull. Kleine frowned; he was acting suspicious. She may have to get defensive.

She tensed her shoulders and got into a fighting stance; she wouldn't go down without a _fair_ fight. Kleine raised her tail and stepped forward rapidly, forcing Sanator backwards, towards a rock; Sanator was still looking troublesome, so she bit at his throat for good measure.

Then, the male in front of her charged; he knocked his head into her chest and pushed her to the ground, wiggling her hind quarters. He let his tail hang out playfully, and that mischievous gleam in his eyes were gone.

"Gotcha, sis!" He laughed, his grey pelt shining in the gentle afternoon sun. "I thought you might've attacked me if I hadn't!"

Kleine growled, a true, fierce, angry growl. She pushed him upwards and licked her belly, protectively twisting so she was twirled around it. "I'm pregnant, you scruffy fool," She growled, her eyes narrowed with defense. "But that was quite the act you put up there. Let me guess, Pugnax has been teaching you _acting_ ," she mused, as Sanator gaped and lowered his stance. "Sorry!" He squeaked. The grey wolf backed up against the rock.

"Err, I may have to check out your pups status's afterwards," He admitted, lowering his head. "And… there's a slight chance that the _runt_ may have died. I mean, from my experience, the runts are the weakest and seem to act as a pillow to his siblings, even when their still inside the womb. I mean, you were forced to act as a pillow for us, Levis, Atra, and Lignues."

Kleine gaped at him, and then pounced forward, grabbing his ear and tugging, ripping a shred in the top. Sanator screamed and rolled out from underneath his vengeful sister, and whimpered, padding away, into the stone healer's den.

She padded out and towards Cor. He was sat, looking glum, on the side of his den. She approached him calmly and gave him a small lick behind his floppy ear. He snapped up at her. "Go away, stupid Kleine," He demanded, her teeth bared. Cor's eyes still looked dull and sad.

Kleine blinked. "What's wrong?" She asked, with a dull attempt to find the source of his problems. Cor refused to answer.

"Tell me." She growled, hoping that a more dominant tone would convince him. Still, no answer.

"Come." Cor finally got to his paws and led her away from the small leaders den. His tail was drooped. Kleine frowned and walked forward, picking up the pace. The sun was just beginning to fall behind the Great Mountains, and darkness began to spread over the land below.

Cor turned to look back at his temporary mate; his dull sadness seemed to be gone. What was happening? Finally, the sun had disappeared and darkness was draped over the forest. "Kleine, do you see that star?" He whispered, sitting back onto his haunches. Kleine frowned and joined him in stargazing.

"Where?" She replied, scanning the skies, studded with specks of shining silvery white. Cor pointed his tail upwards to a big, shining star, forming some sort of constellation. Neither could recognize what is was. "Yes."

"Legend says that the great Muka was once banished there," Cor blinked, and his eyes turned sad. "He is my fellow, my ancestor, my descendant. But most of all, he is our sky, he is our stars, and he is lost." He shook his head and rolled over onto his side.

"Cor," Kleine sighed, her tail drooping. "You must let go of the past. He was lost more than a million years ago, he's not coming back."

Cor stood upright and growled at her, madness filling his gaze. "Shut up," he snarled, "What would you know?" He stepped forward and looked up again. "You're too dumb to think about this stuff. At least your better than Pulcher, she's even worse!" He kneaded the ground with his paws and shredded chunks of grass along with it. "She said he wasn't real. Gosh, and she's been complaining too much about her stupid pregnancy. Why in the name of the Gods would I care? Her only issue is to create. I might have to swap your ranks around, or get rid of her… Completely!"

Kleine gaped up at him. "She's pregnant? I thought we agreed…" Kleine was cut off as Cor charged forward, biting her scruff, hard. "Shut up. I'm alpha, I can do what I want, understand?" Kleine whimpered and nodded. "In fact, _all_ the females can bear my pups. Every one of them, except the she-pups and the nursing or expecting she-wolves." His eyes were sinister, unthoughtful, crazed. "The males can fight, the females can become our nursers. Only the training females can hunt and fight, until their yearlings."

Kleine stepped back as he released his tight grip. She lowered herself to the ground. His state reminded him of Salsus; oh, poor wolf. Will all male alphas be tainted by this unkindly demise? Perhaps Fortis could knock some sense into him.

"What about Fortis?" Kleine whispered.

"Her? Oh, she's an exception."

Kleine nodded, and then raced for the hills. Cor was _insane_! This was insane! Her life was insane! So much disrespect! She, as a female, wanted to fight and hunt. She had to defend!

Her mind was racing with her paws; _get out of here!_ It screamed, but she didn't listen to the sounds ruining her mind. She would plot her escape.

Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, she would _kill_ Cor by herself.

That's right.

Kill.


End file.
